


Paint by Moans

by tibxrius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibxrius/pseuds/tibxrius
Summary: random paint time turned smut thing for the betrothed





	

         ‘ stop moving, Buck. ’

 

it was hard enough drawing from memory, but this was impossible, scowling at his best friend like he was going to set him on fire by his disapproval alone. but too late for that, Bucky was laughing, mocking Steve's scowl before laughing again, Steve throwing a paint tube at him, eyes going wide as a bright green splattered across the left side of Bucky's face. shit, both to the accidental speckles of verdant and the waste of the expensive paints. he and Bucky had worked themselves to the bone for the paints, had wore themselves to exhaustion because Steve had to have real paints, the brunette had protested, shoving Steve's birthday present towards him that held real paintbrushes, not jeririgged things that had to be handled delicately to keep them together. that had been almost a year ago, Steve sparingly using the paints for his assignments, Bucky's eighteenth birthday around the corner, Christmas looming, Steve had thought that it would be a swell present but inspiration wasn't having it. 

 

         ‘ oh shit… sorry! ’

 

moving towards him with rag in hand to wipe his cheek, Steve paused, head canting to the side as he took in the contrast between Bucky's eyes and the green. when Steve wore green, he'd heard that the bits of green in them practically glowed. he felt like a leprechaun but that was neither here nor there, finding himself fully able to appreciate the summer storm blue of Bucky's eyes. it didn't help that they'd taken their friendship farther than they'd ever thought they would, tucked away in a dark corner on Coney Island, the roller coaster sending vibrations down Steve's spine as Bucky had covered him, torso to hip, with kisses and nips until it had taken very little for the entirely unexpected heat of Bucky's mouth around his cock to push him over the edge. it'd been threatening to rain that day, the sky had matched Bucky's eyes. 

 

         ‘ you gonna give me that rag or what? ’the tone was appropriately teasing, but there was flicker of concern in his eyes as he lifted his hand towards the blonde that had stopped so suddenly. 

 

nodding his head, Steve took the last steps, sliding into Bucky's lap and smearing the paint with his thumb so it formed a crescent of brightness around Bucky's eye which was darkening as Steve settled his slender hips on the other’s lap. 

 

         ‘ Rebecca's gonna be home soon. ’

 

a flash of disappointment at the warning, Steve wasn't ready for the kiss that almost caused his teeth to split his lip, a low whine escaping him as his fingers threaded through thick brunette strands to tangle, rising slightly on his knees to be taller than the Bucky, a sharp gasp escaping him, body jerking as the brunette’s hips lifted worn fingers gripping his hips to pull them back down. grinding down on Bucky's lap, Steve felt himself smile at the low groan that escaped his friend's lips, tugging at his hair to tilt his head back, another needy sound escaping him as Bucky's mouth fell open. 

 

         ‘ we got time though, right? ’

 

probably not, when Bucky said soon he usually meant in a few minutes, panting against Bucky's mouth, eyes pleading, hips rolling shamelessly to grind against him. it had been a long time, a whole month, Steve was almost sure that he was going to die, and if it weren't for the way that he could feel Bucky's cock straining against his pants, he'd think he was alone. 

 

        ‘ if we lock the door she'll go over to the Martine’s for a while? ’

 

         ‘ do it, ’ even though it had only been half a question, even though Steve hadn't moved from Bucky's lap, hips shifting and rolling in ever more eager and insistent movements, fingers tightening in the tangle of his hair. ‘ do it, okay? ’

 

         ‘ jesus… ’

 

the sound that escaped him was a moan, shameless, needy, muffled when Bucky kissed him like he was half starved, the fingers that had been gripping slim hips moving to pull the thin undershirt loose from Steve's pants, calloused fingers moving over pale skin, the brief kiss of nails before shoving him back, head shaking as Bucky scrambled off the bed towards the door to lock it, Steve half following after him only to stumble near his easel, letting out a sharp hiss of distaste as his palms landed on the palette. he was still staring down at the smears of colour when he felt hands smooth along his sides, the hot press of a mouth against the side of his neck. 

 

         ‘ locked, but you're gonna have to be quiet, alright? ’

 

practically choking on the pitched moan that had managed to make its way out of his throat, Steve nodded his head, willing to agree to damn near anything, hips canting as Bucky's hands slid lower, undoing the snap of his suspenders on either side. paint slick hands slipping when he tried to take hold of Bucky's face, sticking in his hair when Steve gripped it, half climbing the other as Bucky stumbled back towards the bed. the paint made his fingers sticky as he tried to undo Bucky's belt while the brunette yanked his own shirt over his head, lurching forward to kiss Steve and sending them both to the floor with a grunt of pain and breathless laughter. yeah he wasn't the only one dying, that was nice to know, shifting when he felt a shoe under his back, twisting to pull it loose, only to find himself rolling, a low keen escaping him at the rough grind of Bucky's slacks against him from behind. 

 

he'd had no idea what his body could do until Bucky, Christiana had been nice, but it had been quick and embarrassing, it was never embarrassing with Bucky, he didn't care about seeing the phantom press of Steve's ribs through the skin, or that his chest looked concave sometimes because Steve was more comfortable slouching. something wet slid between his cheeks and Steve tensed for a moment, looking over his shoulder incredulously. 

 

         ‘ you're still half dressed! ’ came the protest, half heartedly kicking at Bucky's thigh, half sliding half crawling out of reach and just barely keeping his easel from falling on top of him with a laugh of surprise. the sound slowly petering off catching sight of Bucky's mouth all swollen, the way his eyes looked like the bay when it was starting to get dark out. that made him stop laughing because it wasn't funny anymore. ‘ last time you was half dressed you rubbed me red in a couple of spots that made it hard to walk… ’

 

didn't stop him for reaching out to Bucky as soon as he was close enough to tangle his fingers in his hair again, yanking because he wasn't moving fast enough, hips lifting impatiently, inhaling sharply when the head of his cock scraped against rough fabric. he didn't really care, even the hurt kind of felt good, hips lifting again as he steeled himself for the hurt, gasping when Bucky's hand slipped on something and he half landed on him, wanting the weight of him since he was taking so damned long to get undressed. 

 

         ‘ Bucky… ’

 

         ‘ I know, I know, just gimme a second, I'm trying to- ’ he paused, looking at his shoulder, lifting a hand to his hair and stared at the smears of colour on his palm, lips curling slowly into a smile that he tried to stop. ‘ it ain't good enough I got gel in my hair, you got to paint in there too? ’

 

         ‘ red’s a good look on you, Buck. ’

 

whether or not Bucky agreed was lost when he leaned down to kiss Steve, helping the thin, nimble fingers undo his slacks and squirm them down over his hips. a slowly purred yes escaped Steve when Bucky ground their hips together, fingers returning to the thick warmth of his hair, he had a lot of favorite parts of Bucky, but even sticky with the gunk he put in it, his hair ranked really high on the list, eyes opening wide with surprise when he felt something cool smeared across his cheek. 

 

         ‘ you too, Stevie. ’

 

the indignant response died in his throat at the feel of Bucky's fingers skimming along his shaft, eyes fluttering shut with a groan when he wrapped his hand around them both and stroked slowly until Steve caught the rhythm he was trying to set. this was really good, nails biting into Bucky's scalp as his spine arched, panted soft noises escaping him, a soft high hiccup of sound as Bucky squeezed just that little bit harder, making his eyes cross as he bit into his lower lip trying to be quiet. 

 

not quiet enough apparently, Bucky's hand covering his mouth in warning, Steve's nose itching at the acrid scent of the paint filling it. nodding his head, Steve turned his head and placed his forearm against his mouth to bite down on, hips jerking before lifting sharply when on an upward stroke, Bucky squeezed the heads of their cocks together before squeezing downwards, his grip so tight it almost hurt, a muffled shout clawing its way out of Steve's throat, hips thrusting upwards as Bucky stroked hard and fast, pressing downwards into his hand, against Steve, leaving the slighter writhing as he came and unable to thrust upwards the way his body demanded. 

 

         ‘ you're bleedin’... ’ 

 

the words didn't make sense at first, Steve licking his lips as he tried to get his eyes to focus, staring up Bucky through his lashes, trying to understand the concern furrowing his brow. he twitched feeling the weight of Bucky's hip settle more firmly against his, moving his arm to shove his hair away from his face. bleeding?! looking down at his stomach confused, then up again at Bucky when a thumb ran across his lower lip. oh…

 

         ‘ I musta bit down too hard or somethin’, it's alright Buck. ’

 

he scowled at his friend who started laughing, shoving at him to squirm out from beneath him to get to his feet, staring down at the dark imprint of his teeth, all but hissing at the brunette when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

         ‘I'm sorry, Stevie, are you alright? ’ there was no mistaking the humor that wasn't even hidden beneath the words, jerking away to find something to clean it with. ‘ don't be like that, I swear I didn't mean it. here, lemme help? ’

 

stiffening when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, Steve twisted trying to get loose, stumbling when Bucky let go, stalking towards the bathroom with his nose in the air. 

 

         ‘ you uh, you might wanna take a shower, Stevie… ’

 

         ‘ what? why- ’ 

 

twisting to see his back in the mirror, he let out a soft snort seeing the paint that had found itself smeared all over his skin, turning a narrow eyed look in Bucky's direction only to start laughing himself. his hair was bunched on the side of his head, glinting several colours in the light, Steve slamming the door in the brunette’s face, locking it, as he turned on the water for the tub. what he'd forgotten was the door didn't lock right, letting out a yelp as Bucky joined him in the rising water.

 

         ‘ this paint itches! I don't see how you never notice it when you're painting it would drive me crazy! ’


End file.
